Words Unsaid
by BananaBabe903
Summary: Because there were words that didn't need to be said. "I think it'd be better if we didn't see each other." "Why?" "Because you make me sad." SasuSaku. Post Chapter 631. Angst. One-shot. Taken place years in the future. Rated T for angst.


Hi:) SasuSaku can live forever ok.

Post-war. Post chapter 631.

After Sasuke comes back to Konoha.

Pic cred: Denebflare

* * *

"I think it'd be better if we didn't see each other."

His usually stoic guise dissipates for half a second, his eyes widening and his lips parting slightly. She refuses to make eye contact, instead shifting her bright green orbs to the side, her jaw stiffening. He regains his composure and utters, "Why?"

She breaks her equanimity and looks at him for a whole half a second before looking away again, taken aback by his question, although only a simple one-worded question seemed like the biggest question in the world that would no doubt require a long, drawn-out answer full of ramblings and misused words.

So in shortened form, she briskly replied, "Because you make me sad."

He ponders over this for a while, so long that she shifts, not sure if he's carefully thinking of words to say or if he hasn't anything to say at all.

Finally, he replies yet again with, "Why?"

She crosses her arms over her chest. "Because…" her voice trails off, and she looks up. His face is placid, like the stillness of the sea before a storm. She finds herself lost in those endless eyes of his and her breath is stolen from her lips in a hushed gasp. She finds herself defeated, once more, by simply looking into those Godforsaken eyes. She finds herself lost, she finds herself sinking, she finds herself waving a white flag in front of him again, on her hands and knees begging.

She remembers those nights that she spent roaming the streets, intoxicated and sobbing, searching for something that refused to be found. She remembers the mornings she woke up where everything ached but she had to pull herself out of bed and be pleasant and smile. She remembers those letters that she wrote and never sent, those tears that she held in her hands when she should have been holding _his hands_. She remembers, and so she forgets.

"-because you're different."

He parts his lips to reply but she cuts him off, shifting her legs. "But I'm different too, I guess. We're not the same people we were back then. I'm not the same, you're not the same. God, I wanted for you to return. I wanted _so bad_, for you to come back to me. Yet here you are… and yet why does it still hurt?" She beats her fist against her chest, and bites her lip so tears won't slip out of her eyes.

This is his breaking point. He breaks eye contact; instead he looks above her head at the city. His breath is visible in the crisp winter air, and he jams his hands in his pockets. He takes a harsh breath that sounds more like a cry for help than a breath of air, although he supposes they're the same thing. He hates seeing her cry. He hates making her cry. And he hates it that she hates seeing other people cry, because she thinks that tears make her weak.

But how _wrong she is_.

Whenever she turns away from him so her tears won't show, whenever she insists that she's "not crying", whenever she walks away from him whilst sobbing and shrieking his name, he wants to grab her by the shoulders, shake her, and scream that she is not crying because she is weak, but because _she has been strong for so long_.

She thinks he doesn't know, but _he does_.

He gains back his coolness, but doesn't meet her eyes. "Hn." He brushes past her, his body tingling at the slightest physical contact the two have made in years. As he walks, and leaves her behind, he can hear the sound of her teardrops sliding down her porcelain cheeks and onto the pavement below.

She hears his footsteps as he walks away, and while he's still walking she spins around and says, "Sasuke, thank you."

She's surprised him, again, and he wonders when she'll ever stop.

"Always."

_-"Because you make me sad."_

_-"Why?"_

_-"Because after all this time, I still love you_."

-_"…"_

_-"…"_

_-"I love you too_."

There are many words that they didn't say.

Because they understood that some words didn't need to be said.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed:) please review and subscribe!


End file.
